


Swedish Massage

by bholley



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Platonic Cuddling, platonic, platonic elsanna, sisterly Elsanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bholley/pseuds/bholley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diplomatic team from Sweden visits Arendelle and offers a massage to the queen as a gift. When she learns what a massage is, Elsa shuts down and ends the conversation. Anna convinces Elsa to let her learn how to do a massage. Sisterly fluff and hurt/comfort ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swedish Massage

"Your Majesty," the chief delegate greeted Elsa on bended knee, "may your reign be long and prosperous."

"And may you find peace in your travels," Elsa gave the customary reply reserved for foreign visitors as she looked down from the throne dais. "From where have you come?" She gestured for them to rise.

"We hail from Sweden, your neighbor across the western fjords." The man rose to his feet, looking up along with the four other members of the delegation.

"What is your quest?" she asked.

"We wish to uphold the harmonious relationship between our great countries by bringing tribute to honor your recent coronation." Elsa looked piercingly at the small group and found only honesty in their eyes. Sensing no threat, she allowed a regal smile to reach her lips.

"Arendelle thanks you for your continued friendship and we welcome your gifts with gratitude. You may reside in our guest quarters for the duration of your stay."

"Your gracious hospitality is much appreciated, Queen Elsa. Shall we reconvene this evening to offer what we have brought?"

"That is acceptable," Elsa said with a calm nod. "My attendants will escort you to your quarters. You will be summoned before the evening meal." She gestured to Kai, who approached the team and handed them off to a group of his assistants. When they were gone, he returned to Elsa's side.

"Is that it, Kai?" Elsa asked, her formality melting away like ice as she slumped a little bit in her seat.

"It is, my queen. There are no more meetings or visitors to be seen today."

"Good. I'm going to get a late lunch. Will you send for Anna to join me?"

"Of course," Kai said as he bowed before leaving the room. Now alone, Elsa stood wearily with her shoulders bent in exhaustion. Taking a moment to be undignified, she stretched and winced as her back spasmed. She stepped gingerly down from the throne as she waited for the pain to subside. When it did, she slowly made her way to the kitchen.

________

 

"Your Majesty, please have some more soup," Gerda urged, standing over Elsa as she sat at the small kitchen table. "You look exhausted and you really should not skip breakfast like this!" Elsa smiled at how the woman fussed over her. She had known Gerda all her life and, especially since her coronation, she had come to see the woman as a surrogate mother. Elsa knew she needed someone to lovingly scold her every now and then, even if it was only over her haphazard eating habits.

"I'm fine, Gerda, really," Elsa insisted warmly, smiling in gratitude. "Has Anna eaten lunch yet?"

"Yes, she came and went several hours ago." Elsa nodded, leaning heavily on the table. "But if we are expecting her, I'll bring out some chocolate." Elsa grinned at this suggestion and agreed.

"She'll like that."

It wasn't long before Anna waltzed in, glowing of sunshine and full of life. Her eyes widened as she saw the plate of chocolate treats and an empty chair beside Elsa.

"Oh Elsa! Is this for me?" Elsa chuckled at the exclamation as she gestured for Anna to sit down.

"It's for both of us," she replied. "But yes, mostly for you."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Anna gushed with gratitude to Elsa and Gerda as she eagerly took a seat beside her sister.

"What have you been doing this afternoon?" Elsa asked as she blew on a spoonful of soup. Gerda had surreptitiously refilled her bowl, but Elsa found that she didn't mind. It was good soup.

"Oh, I was in town visiting with people. I was also checking on the repairs like you asked. Everything seems to be going well." Elsa smiled at this news. A few buildings had been damaged in the snowstorm she caused a month ago, but she was making amends as best as she could.

"Do the people seem content?" She asked with some trepidation. Anna knew she worried over how they saw her, so she was quick to ease Elsa's fears.

"They're very grateful," she said. "They hold no ill will toward you at all. In fact, the children are eagerly awaiting another ice-skating rink."

"Perhaps that should become a regular event," Elsa hummed, pleased that the people didn't seem to fear her powers any more than Anna did. She smiled fondly as Anna's face lit up around a mouthful of chocolate. Before the girl could engage in another bout of rambling, Elsa spoke again.

"Would you sit in with me this evening for the Swedish delegation's presentation?" Anna took a moment to swallow.

"Okay, but why?" She looked at her sister in confusion. Elsa rarely asked her to attend affairs of state.

"They have brought gifts to present this evening. If some of them are to your liking, I would like for you to have them."

"Really?" Anna squealed as Elsa smiled and nodded. "I've always wondered what they have in Sweden." She gasped suddenly. "Do you think they have chocolate?"

"I'm sure they do," Elsa chuckled, "but I doubt it's their main export. We'll just have to see. Besides, I think you have enough chocolate for the moment." Anna simply shrugged and nodded amicably, her mouth again full.

_______

 

That evening, Elsa again sat on the throne before the Swedish delegation. This time, however, Anna stood beside her. She was doing her best to be calm and stately, but Elsa could see her sister's excitement in the way she was bouncing ever so slightly on her toes. She hid her mirth with one hand and gestured for the delegation to proceed.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, as we mentioned this afternoon, we bring gifts from our land to honor your recent coronation." Anna smiled and glanced at Elsa who was seated serenely on the throne. _I'm so proud of her,_ Anna thought to herself, gazing at the regal figure – her beloved sister.

"First, we would like to offer the finest of Sweden's wool blankets. This was made with wool from the royal flocks and it is dyed in Arendelle's colors with you and your kingdom in mind."

Kai received the gift with care and inspected it for danger, as was his duty as chief steward to the crown. Finding no threat, he approached the throne and gave it to Elsa. Her eyes widened as her fingers sank into the soft fabric. It was very thick and heavy but still plush. Despite being made of wool, it was not scratchy.

"Anna, feel this," Elsa whispered, glancing up at her sister.

"Ooh," Anna murmured, burying her hands in the material. "This is so _nice!_ "

"Then it's yours," Elsa smiled.

"You mean it?" Anna struggled to keep her excited voice low and respectful of the visitors and the formal ceremony they were in.

"Of course," Elsa said fondly. "You could use it more than I. The cold-"

"Never bothered you anyway, I know," Anna chuckled, interrupting her sister. "Thank you." Elsa merely grinned before handing it to her sister, who stood enraptured by the sensation on her hands. She barely restrained herself from burying her face in the softness just to see what it would feel like.

"It is a lovely gift," Elsa said, now addressing the Swedes. "We are most grateful for the thought and craftsmanship put into it." The delegation beamed with pride and a second gift was produced and given to Kai for the queen. After inspecting it, he approached the throne again and handed a delicate glass chalice to Elsa as the diplomat spoke.

"The Swedish glass smiths pride themselves on the ornate style of their craft. They produce a mixture of the artistic and the practical in each piece. Though an object of brilliant color and design, its functionality remains."

Anna leaned in close to see the intricate details in the colorful glass. Delicate threads etched with breathtaking precision wove around the stem of the ornate goblet forming trees and branches that ended along the rim in flowing waves of color. Anna gasped at its beauty.

"A beautiful gift," Elsa said appreciatively as she turned the vessel this way and that, letting it catch the light. "Your glass smiths are very talented."

"Thank you, Queen…" the man trailed off as he saw blue light begin to glow in Elsa's hand. He had heard tales of the queen's otherworldly powers, but to witness them first hand was an entirely different experience. Anna looked on spellbound as well. Within seconds the light faded and there, balanced on Elsa's palm, was an exact replica of the chalice crafted of clear blue ice.

"Oh Elsa, it's _beautiful,_ " Anna murmured in awe. Elsa smirked ever so slightly and concentrated hard. A shimmer passed over the surface and a soft pop echoed throughout the room.

"And unmelting," she said, handing it to Kai.

"This is my gift to you and your kingdom," she addressed the man, leaning forward to accentuate her words. "May your superiors know that if peace continues between our lands, our friendship will be as strong as the heart of winter," then she smiled dangerously. "However, if it does not," her eyes flashed and the temperature dropped sharply. "Know that the frost bites deeper than any sword." In the blink of an eye, the room temperature was back to normal and Elsa leaned back in her seat calm and confident as Kai handed the ice sculpture to the gaping diplomat.

"Will that be it for the evening, gentlemen?" Elsa's little smirk was back. Anna stood slackjawed at what her sister had just pulled off. The ice queen wasn't merely showing off her powers – she was using them to make a statement that Arendelle was a sturdy ally and should be respected as a fearsome opponent should peaceful relations fail. _Brilliant._

The lead man bowed low in respect, the ice in his hand chilling his fingers and her words chilling his soul. He quickly composed himself and spoke again.

"We have one final gift for you, your Majesty." He handed the ice goblet to one of his companions. They all gathered around to marvel at the wonder they now held.

"Proceed," she invited. The man cleared his throat and began.

"Since the earliest years of our people, the Swedes have practiced the art we now offer to you. Despite what the Danish may say, we Swedes were the first to use the technique we call massage. It involves very non-threatening, soothing manual manipulation of the back and shoulders for the purpose of stress reduction and relaxation. It is a very effective professional service and a luxury enjoyed by our king himself. He has sent his favorite practitioner to be at your service during our stay as a gift to you." A young man stepped forward, tall and impassive, his eyes cast low in respect and humility.

As the diplomat explained the process of massage in greater detail, Elsa tensed up more and more. The air around her cooled enough for Anna to notice and she looked at her sister in concern. Her back was ramrod straight and her hands were clenched tightly on the armrests of the throne. She was trying to appear calm, but Anna could see the mounting tension.

"Of course, this is all highly professional," the diplomat assured, sensing the chill in the air. "He-"

"No," Elsa said, carefully layering her voice with enough power to keep from sounding terrified. "I respectfully decline the gift of a massage. You are dismissed." Anna blinked and looked over to see ice spikes overflowing a little from Elsa's clenched fists, emerging unbidden from between her fingers. It was rare that she lost control these days, but there it was. Kai noticed as well and hurriedly escorted the delegation from the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Elsa was out of the seat and halfway across the room. Ice leaked from her hands, leaving twin trails behind her. She stopped, facing away from Anna and clenched them to her chest, breathing heavily.

"Elsa?"

"Don't, Anna," Elsa warned, her voice cracking. "Just wait a moment. It's not safe right now." Anna scowled. She hated that phrase. But this time she obeyed, staying an impatient half dozen paces away. Finally, _finally_ Elsa turned around and the ice was gone. Her hands were empty, her arms wrapped around her midsection. Anna took a step forward and when Elsa didn't make a move to stop her, she hurried the rest of the way and embraced her sister. She was shocked when Elsa quickly pulled away from her.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Anna pleaded, catching Elsa's fingertips with her own before her sister could get too far. They usually embraced with no problems. "I must have missed something bad. What happened?" Elsa wouldn't meet her eyes, but her fingers linked slowly with Anna's. She seemed a bit lost for words.

"I… I got scared," she admitted quietly. "I don't like the idea of… of him…" Anna's confusion lessened a little. _Of course she wouldn't want a stranger touching her._

"It's okay, Elsa," she insisted. "I wouldn't want that either." She strengthened her grip on her sister's hands. "Do you wanna get dinner with me?"

______

 

Gerda's usual friendly concern seemed to calm Elsa's nerves somewhat and she ate dinner with Anna in the kitchen. The younger girl seemed lost in thought and Elsa was still too shaken to converse, so it was a quiet meal. By the end of it, though, Anna was again full of energy. This time it didn't have anything to do with chocolate.

"Elsa, I have an idea," she said as they walked down the hall to the queen's study. Elsa looked at her expectantly, so she continued.

"I know you're not comfortable with a random Swede touching you," Elsa shuddered and crossed her arms but Anna stopped her as they reached the desk. "But what if I learned how to do the massage?" Elsa looked up sharply. "Would you let _me_ do it on you instead?"

"What? Why?" Elsa ran her hand through her hair in bewilderment, stepping back warily.

"I… um…" Anna stammered, "I thought it sounded like a good idea? I mean, you're always _so_ stressed – not that it's necessarily a bad thing. It actually makes a whole lot of sense given what you do. But even so, it's definitely not good for you. And I _know_ your back hurts – I've seen you rubbing it. And I really want to… I mean, if I could help… if I learned how… would you let me? Please?"

Elsa waited out the tide of her sister's words as Anna went from uncertain, to animated, to resigned, to insistent, and back to uncertain but hopeful and pleading. She bit her tongue in nervous thought. _She's probably right,_ Elsa thought as her back spasmed again.

"See? Right there. I know it hurts you, and it's _so hard_ to watch you be in pain like this," Anna lamented, compassion covering her features. Elsa stared at her. _How did she know…_ "You flinched," Anna explained. "I saw it in your eyes." Anna was quite proud of herself for how well she was able to read her sister. She saw the resignation in Elsa's weary shoulders and knew she had won.

"Very well. You may learn from the Swedes. But you must have Kai and two – no, three guards with you while you meet with them."

_________

 

Minutes later, Anna and her small entourage made their way to the guest quarters. Kai had been surprised to hear that Elsa had allowed her sister to pursue this idea, but he knew firsthand how persuasive the princess could be. The three guards that followed them were the best-trained and most accomplished men in the military. They served as the queen's personal bodyguard when she went out in public. All three were fully armed and on high alert as they followed the princess down the hall. Elsa had spoken with them personally just moments before they joined Anna and Kai. _"If harm of_ any _sort befalls her…"_ The battle-hardened men shuddered at the memory of the fierce warning and the power flashing in their queen's eyes.

Kai went in first to introduce the princess. As Anna entered the room, preceded by a guard and flanked by two more, the Swedish men were nearly on their knees, fear filling their faces. She felt pity on them – she knew they hadn't meant to frighten her sister so.

"Your Highness, please tell us! What have we done to offend the queen so terribly?" The man's voice was audibly shaking. He and the others seemed too afraid to even look up.

"Um," Anna mumbled, and internally cursed herself for her lack of formality. _How is Elsa so good at this?_ "I don't think you have offended the queen," she said. "As an… alternate gift, she has requested that you teach me the ways of massage." The white lie slipped past undeterred. It was really less of a request from the queen and more of a weary indulgence of her sister's desires, but the Swedes didn't need to know that. They looked up, surprised.

"That is the gift she desires?"

"Yes," Anna said, biting her tongue again.

"Then yes, your Highness, we would be honored to teach you. Sigvard will instruct you if you wish." He beckoned the tall man again. He stood and respectfully bowed again to the princess.

"Is this arrangement to your liking, Sir Kai?" Sigvard asked the steward.

"Yes, this is acceptable. The guards and I will oversee as per the wishes of the queen."

"Can we start now?" Anna asked eagerly.

Though the Swedes did not have a practice dummy, the guards were able to procure one from the armory. Sigvard was careful not to ask any questions in particular about the queen, mindful of Kai's watchful eye and attentive ear. He merely gave suggestions for various cases.

"If de patient is nervous," he said, his accent thick and his language inexact, "is good to speak calm and gentle. If person do not like to be unclothed, keep sheet on dem and you no look." He demonstrated with the straw figure on the table between them.

"If person do not like to be touched, den be careful. Is scary for first time, yah? Use de sheet. Tell dem be face down and put de sheet of topping over demselves." He gave up on speaking, clearly frustrated with his lack of language proficiency. Instead, he taught Anna using short phrases here and there, but mostly with gestures. He placed the cloth over the dummy, and then he began to rub his hand on the sheet covering the bundle. He had one of his colleagues stand in as a patient, fully clothed, and taught Anna how to find tight places and how to fix them and how to relax muscles with the use of heat.

"Dis," he said at the end, offering her a small glass bottle, "is lotion for de skin. It makes soft and easier to massage. Is better warm, so keep in pocket or by fire."

"Thank you, Sigvard," Anna said gratefully. It had been two hours and she was excited about all she had learned.

"Thank you all," she said. "This is a wonderful gift and I am very grateful. Please know that any hard feelings on the part of Arendelle are no more. I will speak with the queen. If you request another audience, it will be granted. Otherwise, please enjoy your stay in Arendelle and let the staff know if you are in need of anything." They bowed again as the princess left, followed by the guards and Kai.

Once out of earshot, Anna began to giggle and bounce a bit as she walked. Kai looked at her in amusement and she turned to him with a big grin.

"I'm so excited, Kai! She's gonna feel so much better!" He smiled warmly at the girl.

"I hope you are right, princess. But remember, she was very uncomfortable at the mention of all of this."

"I know," she said, turning down her hallway and leaving the four men behind. "But it'll be different this time!" She wasn't so sure of that herself, but she was eager to try out what she had learned. She'd witnessed first hand how much the Swede on the table relaxed as Sigvard worked and showed her what to do. _I hope I can bring the same relief to Elsa._

_____

 

Elsa was organizing the last of the papers on her desk when Anna rushed in. Looking up sharply, Elsa's face relaxed when she saw her sister.

"I learned how to massage!" she exclaimed a little too loudly. Elsa's eyebrows rose.

"Did you now? Already?"

"Yes! I learned all about it just now! Come on!" She reached around the desk and took Elsa by the hand. She abandoned her work and let her sister pull her down the hall, enchanted by the redhead's enthusiasm even as late in the evening as it had become.

"All right!" Anna came to a stop in the middle of Elsa's bedroom. She kicked the door shut behind her and bounced in place before almost shouting her question.

"Will you let me do the massage?" Elsa paled a little bit.

"What? Right now? Anna… I…"

"What is it?" she asked, disappointment starting to dampen her tone.

"Um…" Elsa muttered, wrapping her arms around herself and looking away from Anna.

"Are you afraid?" Anna asked softly.

"I… I think so," Elsa admitted. "I don't know about this, Anna."

"Do you trust me?"

"Anna…"

 _"Do you trust me?"_ Anna asked with more force. Elsa finally met her eyes for a second and Anna saw her resolve break. Elsa nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, I do," Elsa whispered in resignation. "You can do the massage."

"All right!" Anna said, trying in vain to hide her excitement. "You have to take off all your clothes and lie face-down on the bed with your head hanging over the edge. Then cover up to your shoulders with this blanket," she said, handing a folded cloth to her sister. "I'll go behind that screen and give you a few minutes. I'll warn you when I'm coming back out, okay?" Elsa couldn't form a response beyond a shocked and mute nod, but Anna smiled winningly at her and waltzed to the other side of the room.

Anna waited somewhat impatiently behind the barrier. She could hear rustling as Elsa evidently disrobed and got into position. When the sound stopped, she waited a couple of seconds before calling out.

"Are you ready?" There was no verbal response.

"I'm gonna come out, okay?" A few heartbeats more, then Anna turned and stepped out from behind the screen. She looked across the room to see her sister's blanketed form lying on the bed as she had instructed with her head hanging over the edge, her long, thick braid hiding her face. But something seemed wrong. Anna stepped a bit closer and the figure before her flinched.

"Elsa, it's okay," Anna murmured. "It's just me." Elsa didn't reply. Anna could see her shoulders remained tense and her arms were clamped to her sides under the blanket. Anna paused before turning to the door and locking it securely before pacing across the room toward the bed.

"It's okay, nobody else is here. Nobody else is going to see you or touch you, Elsa. Just me." Anna knelt beside the bed next to Elsa's head.

"It's all right, I'm here." She dipped her head low enough to look into Elsa's eyes. A bit of trust flickered past the trepidation that dominated her sister's bright blue eyes as they met Anna's. Anna gently brushed a hand across Elsa's cheek, smiling when her sister leaned into it slightly.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Anna said determinedly as she ran her thumb over the queen's cheekbone. "If you get too uncomfortable, you have to let me know, okay? And I'll stop. But I really think this will help you. Help us. You know, to connect. I want to do this for you. I want to help you relax. To feel better and not ache so badly."

Anna was surprised to feel something dampening her hand. She crouched down lower to look up at Elsa's face and found her eyes were squeezed shut, tears dripping from her nose and falling to the floor. Immediately Anna was sitting on the floor in front of Elsa, her hands cradling her sister's face. She was shocked and dismayed at how this was affecting the older girl.

"Elsa? Elsa, I'm so sorry. If you don't want to do this, it's really okay. I… I don't want to hurt you." Elsa opened her haunted eyes and a flood of trapped tears fell.

"No," she said, her voice rough and low, "it's okay. I… I'm okay."

"No you're not!" Anna cried. "What's going on? Are you hurt? Are you upset?" She carefully wiped away her sister's tears with her thumbs.

"I'm not hurt," Elsa replied, blinking hard. "You're not hurting me."

"Do you want to stop?"

"I… no, I don't," Elsa said, much to Anna's surprise. "I… _want_ to do this," Elsa said, meeting Anna's gaze through her tears. "I really do. It's just so… so…"

"Uncomfortable?" Anna supplied.

"Different," Elsa corrected. "It's different. But not necessarily bad. It's just that… nobody… nobody has been this close to me since…"

"Oh _Elsa…_ " Anna breathed.

"Since I was nine," she finished, her eyes shut tight again. "When the gloves didn't work well enough to keep them safe." Anna knew she was speaking of their parents. _All that time…_ no hugs, no loving caresses, no touch, no contact at all. Anna was surprised to find tears coursing down her own cheeks.

"Elsa… you… does that mean you don't like…" suddenly she drew her hands back as if burned. Elsa frowned, but Anna didn't notice. "Then, every time that I… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean… I… I just keep touching you when you… I'm so sorry! I'll stop!"

"No!" Elsa's voice was suddenly stronger and heartbreakingly plaintive. "Don't… don't go."

"But I thought you didn't like to be touched," Anna said, confused. She wasn't sure what to do with her hands, so they hovered in the air uncertainly between the sisters.

"But I do," Elsa whispered. "It's… nice. As long as it's you, I think I like it. I'm just… not used to it. You're not hurting me. I _do_ want this. It's just so different and I don't know why I'm scared or why I'm crying and all of this is making me _feel_ , I think, but I don't even know _how_ to feel and… oh Anna, I'm so _broken_." Elsa's breath caught in a sob, cutting her thoughts short. Anna was shocked into silence, so she did the only thing she could think to do.

She leaned forward to touch her forehead to Elsa's, holding her sister's face in both hands again.

"You are not broken," she said firmly, staring closely into Elsa's streaming eyes. "It's okay to cry. It's okay to not know how to feel. We'll figure it out together. I _promise_ I won't leave you. Just… please trust me. I love you," she whispered before rising up to gently kiss Elsa on the forehead. To her surprise, Elsa all but melted into her hands, letting her head fall onto Anna's shoulder as her body racked with sobs. Anna leaned her head against Elsa's and moved one hand to the back of Elsa's neck.

"There you go, Elsa. It's all right," Anna soothed. She leaned back and gently wiped away Elsa's tears. She kept one hand on Elsa's cheek while the other wandered through her sister's hair, stroking it gently.

The tightness in Elsa's face was being drawn to a loose expression bordering on comfort as her tears slackened. Her eyes were closed and the furrow in her brow was diminishing. Anna smiled at the effect her impromptu head massage was having on Elsa.

"It's gonna be okay," she insisted, still gently scratching Elsa's scalp. "Do you still want to try this?"

"Yeah," Elsa replied, her voice soft and tired, but peaceful.

"If you're sure. I'm gonna sit beside you, all right?" Anna stood, keeping one hand buried in Elsa's hair, her fingertips working in small circles. The bed dipped as she sat down beside her sister. She carefully laid a hand on Elsa's covered shoulder. The older girl flinched but quickly relaxed as Anna continued to work her fingers into her hair. Anna began to gently rub her hand over the blanket on Elsa's back, getting her sister used to the touch.

"Still okay?" she asked, her other hand stopping in light hair. Elsa didn't move. She seemed relaxed enough, so Anna continued.

"I'm only going to uncover your back, don't worry. I promise I won't hurt you." Elsa nodded this time, and she didn't seem quite as stiff as before. Anna trailed her hand down the nape of Elsa's neck to the edge of the blanket before carefully pulling it down almost to Elsa's hips. Elsa shuddered in response and grew tense again, but she didn't move away or otherwise protest.

Anna looked over her sister's exposed back. She was somewhat surprised to see light freckles dusting Elsa's pale shoulders. The same shade that graced the queen's face. With a sense of awe, Anna realized that nobody else in the whole world had ever seen or probably ever would see Elsa so vulnerable. Anna felt honored by her trust. She knew she had to do everything in her power to keep from breaking it. From breaking Elsa. She was still amazed at how one so strong could at the same time be so fragile. She could see Elsa's fear manifested in the tenseness in her shoulders and in the way she had clamped her arms tightly to her sides.

"Elsa," she smiled, "you're doing great. Do you want to stop and hold my hand, just for a bit?" The arm nearest Anna twitched and Elsa's shaking hand unfurled from a clenched fist. Anna gently took her sister's trembling hand in hers and rubbed the back of it with her thumb. She was silent for a time, watching Elsa carefully as she relaxed a little. Finally Anna spoke.

"I'm going to touch your shoulder, all right?" She paused to see if Elsa would object, but there was no response. Anna reached over and placed her free hand on Elsa's bare shoulder. The queen jerked at the contact, but she didn't react further. The hand Anna held was still warm; there was no ice anywhere.

"Are you all right?" she asked in concern. Elsa squeezed her hand and nodded minutely in response. Even with very little pressure, Anna could feel the tension in Elsa's shoulder.

"Don't be afraid," Anna encouraged her sister and squeezed her hand back as she slowly began to move the hand on her shoulder. Elsa seemed frozen in place, evidently trying to process the unfamiliar feelings that were bombarding her. Anna wasn't sure how to help, so she settled on very slowly increasing the touch. The muscles between Elsa's shoulder and neck felt like bowstrings – corded and taut.

"Elsa?" she asked a moment later, "Can you try to relax your shoulders? Just let them drop? It'll help." Bit by bit, as if unsure as to exactly how to relax her shoulders, Elsa gradually complied. Anna smiled and released her sister's hand to place both hands on Elsa's shoulders. Still barely pressing at all, she swept her warm hands over Elsa's skin, chasing away the chill.

"I know the cold doesn't bother you," she remarked, "but I'm hoping some warmth will help you all the same." She pulled the glass bottle out of the top of her dress. It had been resting against her bare skin so it had gotten very warm.

"This is a lotion they gave me," she said. "It's good for your skin and it helps, um, helps the massaging," she trailed off as she poured some of it into her palm. When she returned her hand to Elsa's skin, Elsa surprised her by humming contentedly and relaxing a little more.

"I'm glad you like it," Anna said, unable to hide the surprise in her tone as she spread the warm substance over Elsa's shoulders and back. As time went on and Anna gently worked at the muscles in Elsa's neck and shoulders, a comfortable silence fell over them. It was broken suddenly when Anna worked her way a bit lower on Elsa's back and brushed her side just under her ribs. Elsa gasped and tensed up again.

"I'm sorry! What is it, Elsa?" Anna asked, her hands stopping and returning to a safer place on Elsa's shoulder blades.

"I… um…" Elsa stammered. Anna took a closer look at the area she had touched. A round spot of off-color skin caught her eye. It was a scar, faded by time but still evident.

"What happened there?" she asked quietly.

"I was twelve," Elsa whispered. "I was in my room and I fell… on an icicle. It looks like that because… well…" Anna cringed as she looked at the old scar.

"Nobody could help you take care of it," Anna finished for her. "Oh Elsa. I'm so sorry it was like that for you."

"It was my curse, my punishment to bear." Anna frowned at that response.

"No, Elsa. Your powers are not a curse. They are a gift. And those times are over, anyway. You are not and never should have been living under punishment for an accident, okay?" Elsa was silent and Anna gently squeezed her shoulder trying to impart her conviction. "Can I touch the scar?"

"Y-yes," Elsa said. "It's fine, really. I'd just forgotten about it until you touched it, that's all." Not entirely convinced, Anna still brought her hand back to the area. It felt different under her fingers - a knot of deep scar tissue clinging to pliable skin. Elsa was still stiff, and Anna could feel her trembling as she evidently struggled to keep from crying.

"Shh, it's all right," she soothed. "Nothing like that will ever happen again. Because you won't ever be alone again. I'll take care of you the very best that I can. I'm gonna be here for you," she promised. "Always." And Anna bent her head down and gently kissed Elsa's scar. Elsa finally lost her battle with the tears and was quietly sobbing as Anna continued to soothingly rub her back. She softly hummed a lullaby and Elsa's cries slowly stilled. She seemed exhausted as she lay limp before Anna, still sniffling a little.

Anna was silent now, concentrating on working out the remaining tension in her sister's back. With every addition of the heated lotion, Elsa relaxed a little more. At times, Anna rested her warm hands on Elsa's back, pressing down gently as if to instill warmth through the skin below. Elsa's body was no colder than her own naturally, but Anna found that every time Elsa tensed up the temperature of her skin would plummet. It had been some time since the last incident of that kind, but since Anna discovered Elsa liked the warmth she made sure to stow the bottle of lotion in her dress when she wasn't using it.

Anna spread the lotion down the backs of Elsa's arms and to her hands. She was encouraged to find that Elsa's hands were still warm and did not resist her touch. She knew they were incredibly sensitive due to her powers and from being encased in gloves for so many years, so she was very gentle and slow with them. She carefully flexed and extended her sister's delicate fingers one by one, smoothing cracked skin with the lotion and warming chilly digits in her own hands. Elsa let Anna move her arms however she chose as she worked on them. She had reached such a state of relaxation that Anna wasn't sure if she was still awake or not. Even her head rolled limply as Anna worked on the muscles in her neck.

When Anna's hands finally gave out, she decided that she was done and rested them warmly on Elsa's back. She finally noticed that Elsa was breathing deeply and evenly, fast asleep. Tears sprang to her eyes at the level of trust Elsa was expressing at this moment. Her sister had allowed herself to be vulnerable to Anna, and even let herself become completely helpless before her in sleep. Anna absently stroked Elsa's lightly freckled shoulders as she contemplated this growth in their relationship.

"Thank you, Elsa," she murmured in quiet awe, "for trusting me."

"Mmm welcome," Elsa hummed sleepily. "Thank you," she added, opening one eye to see her sister. "I don't think I've ever been so relaxed. Or so warm." She smiled peacefully. Anna responded by running her warm hands over Elsa's shoulders and grinning when Elsa's eye fell shut in bliss.

"Maybe you should sleep," Anna suggested gently. "I'll get you a nightgown." She pulled the blanket back over Elsa's shoulders and made her way to the dresser, returning with a soft gown for her sleepy sister. She politely turned her back as Elsa sat up and slipped it on, before helping her get under the covers of her bed. Anna sat on the edge of the bed and held Elsa's hand as she settled in, her eyelids drooping.

"Sleep well," Anna murmured. She smoothed Elsa's hair back from her face and kissed her on the forehead. She turned to leave the room but she was stopped by Elsa's voice.

"Anna, wait!" Elsa looked a little scared again. Anna noticed this and quickly returned to her side.

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly laying a hand on her shoulder. Elsa hesitated a moment but she still nodded.

"Would you stay? Please?" Elsa asked meekly, her voice almost a whisper. Anna smiled softly. Elsa looked absolutely adorable, her big blue eyes wide and hopeful as she gripped the blanket under her chin, but Anna was concerned to see undertones of fear trickling back into Elsa's gaze.

"Of course, Elsa," she soothed. "Of course. Just let me get a nightgown as well."

"You can use one of mine," Elsa offered. Anna nodded, her brow furrowed in thought as she went to the dresser again. _She doesn't want me to even leave the room._ She quickly changed behind the screen and returned to the bedside. Elsa gestured to the other side of the bed, so Anna climbed in beside her sister. Lying down facing Elsa, she held the older girl's hands as she settled into the soft mattress.

"What's wrong," she asked quietly. Elsa wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Elsa," she pressed gently, squeezing her hands. "You can trust me. I love you." Elsa looked up at that, staring into her sister's eyes to see if it was true. The fear in her eyes fled as Anna reached a hand over to caress Elsa's cheek, the now-familiar gentle touch chasing away her trepidation.

"I'm still afraid," she admitted softly. "I don't want to wake up and find that all of this was a dream. I don't want to lose you, Anna."

"You won't," the younger girl insisted. "I'll be right here." She moved closer to take Elsa into her arms.

"Can you hear my heart?" There was silence for a moment as Anna just held Elsa close, resting her chin on top of Elsa's head.

"Yeah," Elsa murmured, already relaxing again even before Anna began to rub her back.

"It's real. It's safe. And it beats for you," Anna said, her voice rumbling through her chest and into Elsa's ear. "I love you." Elsa's tears dampened Anna's chest but she didn't mind. She simply held Elsa close and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too." The quiet whisper made tears start in Anna's eyes. Her sister, the girl she had admired her whole life, the woman now solely in charge of an entire kingdom, this person who had the most incredible powers, who had been so damaged and hurt and afraid, who trusted her so deeply, who had asked her to stay and was now clinging to her for dear life, _loved her._ She'd always known it, in a way. Understanding how Elsa had sacrificed her own childhood to keep her safe, it was painfully obvious that Elsa loved her. Seeing the entirety of Arendelle thaw at the mere mention of that love had made it clear. But to hear it from Elsa herself… nothing could top that.

Elsa somehow curled even closer to Anna. The redhead smiled and started to run the fingers of one hand through Elsa's hair while the other arm held her close. She softly hummed a song and kept stroking Elsa's hair until the older girl fell asleep in her arms. All was still and quiet and Anna was hopelessly entangled in Elsa's embrace. She never realized how _good_ it felt to hold someone so close. And her beloved sister at that. Smiling faintly, Anna breathed in the scent of Elsa's hair and buried her face in it. Warm and so very content, Anna finally let herself drift off to sleep as well.

 

Epilogue:

"Anna, will you teach me how to massage?"

"Really? Sure, but why?"

"Because I want to do this for you, too."


End file.
